Centuries
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: They've been together for two of them and it's been one hell of a ride.


_"Cause you keep me coming back for more_  
_ And I feel a little badder than I did before_  
_ If I never see your face again, I don't mind_  
_ Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight..." -If I Never See Your Face Again, Maroon Five feat. Rihanna_

_~0.0.0~  
_

They're called love bites for a reason... little do those idiotic normies know, vampires invented the term so many years ago. And no makeup in existence could hide the _real_ ones. Blood trickling down the neck; two little holes...

How surprising that such small wounds could make such a gash. The true work of a monster.

"That's not mine."

The scars on his neck were not molded as if it would be by her bite. Her fangs went deep and could never heal overnight. She had never seen this mark before. She'd always drag out her bites. He'd be bleeding for hours.

"Problem?"

She'd love to slap that smirk off of his face. But with the love and lust overcoming her, she couldn't.

"Don't _ever_ go fucking with another girl. Or I _will_ make the next bite permanent."

Her fangs slid over his pale skin, before diving in on the other side of his neck. Now being a vampire, Bram's blood was even sweeter than a normie's. The taste of the world's most expensive chocolates compare to the life liquid of her love. The scent, it was like cinnamon and sugar, but the blissfulness of drinking it all... it was something that you could most likely get drunk off of if you indulged far too much.

"Corinna..." Her real name slipped off of his tongue with no hesitance, despite the fact she hated it. "Don't try to kill me, love." His light chuckle was breathless as he practically submitted to her and the power she possessed.

"Couldn't if I tried." she hissed, sensually licking the leftover blood from his neck. "I promised you two hundred years ago and I'll never break it."

"That long?" he whispered, as his crimson eyes met her vermillion ones. Both totally different shades of red, yet still one. Exactly like them.

"Feels like yesterday."

"But we'll never run out of time."

She chuckled and smirked. "Indeed."

He returned the expression, leaning up to kiss her and the taste of his own blood hit his taste buds. Their tongues danced, and in doing so, he purposely drove a fang into the muscle of her mouth; a light gasp escaping her doing so. It was now her turn to be drained, so to speak. Unlike him, her blood had a completely different texture to it... It was tangy and sour, with not a bit of sweetness to it. Like her personality. She was bitter and rude; even when she was nice, it was piercing. But it didn't matter. He couldn't ever get enough of her taste.

In moments like this, it was like a contest. To see who'd be the tiredest at the end of it all. Who'd have the most marks. They'd lose. It was always a competition. One had to be dominate. There'd never be a tie. By the end, the both of them would be covered in scars and bites, with blood trickling from their wounds.

As they kissed, she ran her hands along his firm body, enjoying each contour and curve. It took him years, almost a decade, to look so delicious and she knew that she wasn't the only one... after two hundred years together, it did quite boring.

But she didn't expect this.

It was a bite, on his forearm. Fine, typical. She didn't care if he slept with others. He had sex, he never made love to them. There was a difference. But _this bite._ It wasn't like the others... hell, it even smelt different.

"You fucked a dog?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "That Howleen girl was a good lay."

Her lust was gone, and the love had diminished. She slapped him, adjusted her dress and let him up, exiting the bedroom.

"Go play with her again!"

* * *

"God. Bram, I told you. Fuck off."

"Hmm, no, love." he chuckled. "You said fuck you. To which I replied," he leaned, his hot breath against her scars making arousal form in unmentioned places for her. "I'd gladly do so to you. You smiled. And now you're acting like a stubborn little girl." He traced her scars and pressed up against her. "So I think I'll have to punish you."

"In your dreams." she hissed, reaching back to slap him. His fangs dug into her finger, and a loud squeal escaped her. Once he began, she never started. She'd never win. "Bram, don't you dare..." No use. Her blood was being taken and she was at the mercy of him. Hisses and moans escaped her as he continued to feed off of her.

"Were you saying something?" he chuckled menacingly, attacking her neck with kisses as he swiftly ripped her shirt open. She said nothing and continued with her affectionate sounds, which only egged him on. "I figured you weren't."

"Jesus, Bram..." she whispered. "I'm going to get you back for this..."

"Have fun planning that, darling." he smirked as his fangs ever so lightly brushed her scar, instantly tearing it. While his hands were occupied with her breasts, fondling them and causing wild animalistic noises to escape her, he couldn't stop drinking the wonderfulness that was the liquid she didn't need to survive, but it circulated throughout her bod anyway.

"_Bram..._" she hissed and pressed him further into her neck, managing a weak smile as she did so. Alright, so this time she wouldn't win. Next round, he'd get it. And he'd _really_ learn a lesson. "Don't hold back."

"Hmm, what happened to denying?" he whispered, not bothering to wipe the excess blood from his lips.

She kissed it away and chuckled. "I can't deny myself from you." Shame on him for believing her sweet act everytime. But even more shame to her for tricking her love. Was it worth it in the end? Yes. _Hell_ yes. But it certainly was cruel.

"Of course you can't." he murmured and in one swift motion, faster than the blink of an eye it seemed, she was swept off of her feet and leaning up against the wall, with her legs wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Don't play with me." she hissed.

"But you're being punished." he shot back, with a mischevious smirk. "And bad girls don't get what they want."

However, it seemed that she was. What she desired was given to her in seconds. The aroused part of his bod was up against her, grinding and pressing, the only type of teasing she could tolerate. She loved it when he played with her like that. But in any other way, and she'd take control with no mercy.

"Just let your master do what he wants." he smirked, as his fangs poked out, glittering in the dim light.

Her breath hitched and she nodded. "Alright, _master. _Do what you want with me."

"Hmm," he chuckled. "I know you've got something up your sleeve, love." He smirked devilishly. "And I like it."

* * *

The satin sheets were a pure white, ready to be stained with the blood of them both, and there she lay, tangled up in the mess, all alone, breathing heavily, waiting for her love. It was midnight. After school, he said he'd meet her at home. But when? Granted, it was typical of him to ditch her like this, but...

"Should've known better." she hissed as she whipped her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "That bastard's gonna get it."

Grabbing her iCoffin from the bedside table, she was chuckling evilly under her breath in the deafening silence of the night as she began to text.

'_I'll bet the girl ur laying now doesn't have this._'

Carelessly falling back on the bed, she smiled mischievously, snapping a single photograph of her nude body, with those certain parts covered; as a horrible tease.

He should know better, and so should she, but it was how they worked and to be honest?

... They wouldn't have it any other way.

'_I've got twins, love. That beats you, sadly ;)_'

At first, a spark of rage coursed through her veins, but at the same time, she laughed. Two hundred years and how things changed...

Their sexual game was one that would never end.

* * *

**a/n: Well, wolverinacullen, hope you like ;) I owe you one, dah-link...**

**Plus the MH archive needs more smut and Brory :P Review, erryone, pwease. You get a hug and a cookie.  
**


End file.
